Dulce Venganza
by GlaceonSong25
Summary: Literalmente, una muy dulce venganza. Participante de "Nodrabliembre" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".


**Disclaimer: Pokémon NO me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Advertencia: Puede _que_ haya un ligero toque de OoC, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

 **—**

Se había enojado.

Gold tomó su rostro entre sus manos y luego reprimió un ahogado grito en su garganta. Ya era la segunda vez que le sucedia esto esa misma tarde.

Una trampa frente a sus narices, y no lo había notado. No fue sino hasta que Lyra ejecutó un guiño victoriosa. Fue como haber utilizado algún Cheat dentro del juego, pero esta era la vida real. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—He vencido otra vez, pequeño amigo.

—¡Hiciste trampa, no es justo, Lyra! No creí que hiciese falta pedirte que jugaras limpio. Si, me has derrotado nuevamener, pero sólo porque no he empleado ningúb método ficticio que me conllevara a la victoria, no es algo de un buen entrenador. Al menos, mi derrota ha sido digna.

—¿Qué insinúas?—Preguntó soltando sus cartas de Poképoker sobre la mesa, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cintura. Gold se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Si es como utilizar Revivir a mitad de una batalla numerosas veces!

El chico negó.

—En realidad, _**no lo es.**_ Si me lo permites, te diré que son cosas totalmente distintas. _Dentro de la batalla está totalmente permitido el uso de pociones y de recursos_ que ayuden a prolongar la vitalidad de los Pokémon. **_Es lícito_**.

Lyra lo miraba con sus ojos grandemente abiertos. Gold tomó un poco de aire para continuar sermoneandola.

—En cambio, dentro de los juegos con naipes hay reglas más estrictas..¡Es casi como una cuestión de suerte! Y no es justo que hicieses ese tipo de trampas que acabas de realizar—Señaló su mazo de cartas y luego al de ella— al liberar el número de cartas que has indicado no puedes tomar ninguna otra del mazo luego de que se hayan reemplazado.

—¡Pero si yo no hice eso!

—Por favor, pude notar cuando le pediste a tu Roserade que utilizara Destello conmigo...¡Porque quedé totalmente cegado y adolorido por el resplandor!

Ahora ella ya no sabía bien qué decir, por esa misma razón no pudo evitar hablar mientras tartamudeaba.

—F-Fue sólo un accidente porque tu Gengar le asustó. Fue un sobresalto por culpa de tu Pokémon.

—¿Qué dices?—Giró su mirada para poder observar a su Gengar.

Aquél caminaba hacia la mesa del cetnro Pokemon en donde se encontraban ambos entrenadores discutiendo, mientras cargaba sobre sus brazos un enorme puñado de bayas que venían regándose en el camino, dejando un rastro de vegetación. El Gengar al sentirse aludido, y teniendo sus mejillas y bocas antiborradas de Bayas Aranja y Zidra, negó despectivamente y con sus ojos aún más curveados que de costumbre; para luego continuar con su ruta. Lyra fingió una sonrisa.

—¿No quieres alguna Baya para pasar este mal trago?

Gold soltó sus cartas sobre la mesa y luego cogió su mochila mientras fruncía el ceño. Era la llegada de su indiferencia, una de sus mejores cualidades y de las que más dolía. Eso rompió el pequeño corazón de Lyra, que trató de llamar su atención antes de que él se marchara.

—Gold, espera un momento.

Se detuvo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero...

Al parecer, una disculpa saldría en ese momento...

—No puedo evitar ser una jugadora orgullosamente astuta. Ser bueno en los trucos no siempre es tan fácil...

Todo se había ido al drenaje, no había tal disculpa. Gruñó silenciosamente y luego se acercó al mostrador en donde una enfermera Joy doblaba unas cuantas sábanas para luego enviarlas hacia una habitación con un Audino. Lyra se levantó de su asiento y llegó hasta él un poco avergonzada, esta vez si se disculparía.

—Está bien, Gold, perdóname. Me dejé llevar por el éxtasis del juego y...Apostando tantas cantidades de Pokés, creo que perdí el control...—Toma una de sus manos.

—¿Y qué más...? Sabes bien que puedes hacer que mi confianza disminuya si continúas con eso de las trampas...

—Lo sé, por eso quiero disculparme.

Él lo meditó durante algunos segundos, mientras que Lyra lo miraba con sus manos cruzadas y casi a punto de arrodillarse, pero al verla de aquella manera no pudo evitar perdonarla. Pero igual sentía que debía cobrársela de alguna u otra manera. Y tenía la idea perfecta para hacerlo.

—Está bien, te disculpo, querida Lyra.

Ella sonrió y luego abrazó al chico, celebrando que su humor había sido arreglado. Ahora dejarían los juegos de naipes e irían a convivir como los buenos amigos que eran.

—¿Te parece si vamos por un pastel ahora?—Sugirió el chico. Pero Lyra sólo negó con una mueca hecha en su rostro.

—¿Pastel, es dulce? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no consumo azúcar, no quiero aumentar de peso y me estoy sometiendo a una estricta dieta, Gold! ¿Podrías sugerir alguna otra cosa?

—Está bien—Sonrió pícaramente—¿Un café, entonces?

Y así fue como ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de aquel Centro Pokémon. Y luego de haber pedido su orden, cogieron otro asiento diferente. Lyra se alejó de allí por unos momentos para dirigirse al baño.

—Espera aquí, ya regreso..

Momento idóneo para Gold. Mejor no podría ser aquella oportunidad.

Luego de algunos segundos, cuando ella regresaba a su asiento, encontró cierta cajita puesta sobre la mesa, precisamente al lado de su bebida. Eso le pareció extraño, pero aún así fue importancia restada. Miró a Gold sonriente.

—¿Te adelantaste, eh? Gracias por sacar la Sacarina de mi bolsa, ¡tú si que sabes, amigo!

Pero el grito que pegaría Lyra habría sido monumental si se hubiese enterado de que, aquello que creía que era Sacarina, _había sido reemplazada por azúcar de la normal_. Sería en ese momento, entonces, el fin de su querida dieta, y del consumo de su querida Sacarina, así como de la vida del pobre y vengativo Gold.

—

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar sus Reviews! Ustedes lo son todo 3. Regresaré pronto con más** :D...


End file.
